Esperta
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. TRADUÇÃO. Pansy devia ser tudo. Bonita, inteligente, alegre. De linhagem purosangue, também. E ela não precisava ser esperta, mas era. Mais do que parecia.E era esperta o suficiente para ver que o Draco estava apaixonado pela Granger. R&R.


**Disclaimer: **Personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Oneshot de _rainbowishprincess. _A tradução é minha. E bom, o resto pode ser seu, se você quiser.

**Esperta**

Ela devia ser tudo. Bonita, inteligente, alegre. De linhagem puro-sangue, também. E ela não precisava ser esperta, mas era. Mais do que parecia.

E era esperta o suficiente para ver que o Draco estava apaixonado pela Granger.

A imagem de Draco era apenas fachada, ela reflete. Engraçado como a palavra fachada lembra charada e Draco parece estar utilizando-se de ambos. Draco, no entanto, não era um idiota e não deixava óbvio que gostava daquela Hermione, bom não no começo. Ou será que a palavra correta, neste caso, é amar? Pansy engole em seco e decide continuar com o "gostar" porque se ela admitir que ele está apaixonado vai ser uma ferida que seu coração vai sentir. Mais uma.

Pansy está enojada. Ela está revoltada. E pra dizer a verdade, Pansy Parkinson está chocada por que ela é a Princesa da Sonserina. O símbolo de tudo que é bom, mau e _cool_ da casa. Ela é linda, é claro. Se você disser que ela é feia, você está mentindo. Talvez ela não seja a mais bela e nem todos a olham a todo o momento, mas mesmo assim ela é o centro das atenções.

A Granger não.

A Granger não tem nada que a ajude em termos de aparência. Cabelo frisado e rebelde, que mais parece que está em choque. Ela é meio baixa e completamente irritante. Ela é a mais inteligente do ano e está sempre ganhando pontos pra droga da Grifinória. Hermione Jane Granger sempre_, sempre_ tem a resposta certa. Você pensaria que isso irritaria Draco ao invés de seduzí-lo, já que ela foi, desde o primeiro ano, sua maior concorrência em relação a Hogwarts e notas.

Quando a vê, seus olhos frios e duros se suavizam e seu famoso sorriso que revela todo seu desprezo parece mais sutil e ela consegue ver a mudança no seu rosto e olhar. Amor, ela percebe mesmo que seja duro admitir. Seu olhar é de amor.

É o jeito que ele nunca a olhou.

Pansy buscava esse olhar de adoração, de respeito. Bom, na verdade, ele a respeitava, obviamente, mas de modo totalmente platônico.

"Você é incrível, Pansy", ele diz.

"Eu te amo.", ela fala, mesmo que não o tenha dito realmente. Não em voz alta. Apenas na sua mente, onde tudo está seguro e ninguém poderá descobrir a não ser que use Oclumência nela. E sinceramente, as pessoas têm coisa mais importante pra fazer, como planos para destruir Voldemort (ou talvez isso seja um hobby apenas de Potter).

Ela se arruma, se maquia e faz todas aquelas coisas que adolescentes trouxas fazem, já que não possuem mágica pra fazê-lo por elas. Ela pratica seu sorriso no espelho mela milionésima vez e até Pansy sabe que está perfeito. É fato. É de fazer qualquer um invejar ou desmaiar, ela acha. Ou talvez ela esteja sendo um pouco confiante demais.

Draco preferiria Hermione, mesmo assim. Como ele conseguiu ser visto por ela como um cara legal e decente ainda é um mistério para Pansy. Obsessivamente ela observou e reparou como ele começou a ter um contato quase amigável com Granger, o que foi surpreendente para ela. Ele era Monitor Chefe e ela Monitora Chefe. Logo, eles foram se aproximando e Pansy achava que ela poderia explodir de tanta inveja. A inveja foi tornando-se uma cor feia de verde esmeralda e ocupando toda sua mente. A inveja não é saudável, mas Pansy não se preocupa com isso. O que a incomoda é que ela é que deveria deixar outros invejosos. Ela nunca, nunca deveria ser a invejosa.

Mas ela é.

Quando Blaise Zabini a convida pra sair pela décima quinta vez só naquele mês, ela diz sim, mesmo que o cérebro dele só tivesse testosterona e mais nada. Por um momento patético ela acredita que Draco ficara com tanto ciúmes dela quanto ela sentiu e vai se apaixonar por ela.

Então ela diz sim.

Blaise é a ralé da ralé. E ela só continua com ele porque quando ela o beija ela imagina que ela está beijando Draco. E funciona. A sua imagem some e ele passa a ter os traços e o cabelo loiro de Draco... e por um minuto, Pansy está feliz. Não invejosa, mas feliz. Até que seus olhos abram, isto é, e ela se toca que é Blaise e pára de o beijar antes que o beijo se intensifique.

Popularidade é um jogo na Casa da Sonserina, o jogo que Pansy e Draco ganharam incontáveis vezes. Faz total sentido que eles fiquem juntos, então porque é que Draco tinha que estragar isso e ficar desejando aquela sangue ruim? Ela é sangue puro, pelo amor de Merlim. Ela é Sonserina.

Ela era tudo que ele poderia – e qualquer Sonserino decente, para ser sincera- precisar. Uma moça que os pais aprovariam, porque ela era perfeita. Pansy sabe disso. Pansy sabe de muitas coisas, ela é realmente esperta. Ela é esperta em relação à pessoas, a livros e à vida.

Infelizmente, Pansy não é esperta o suficiente descobrir um jeito de conseguir ganhar o coração de Draco, por mais que ela tente.

Não é esperta o suficiente para entender o que a Granger têm que prende tanto a atenção dele.

Não é esperta o suficiente para não ter se apaixonado, para começar.

**ººº**

**A/N:** Outra tradução/oneshot da mesma autora, _rainbowishprincess_, dessa vez sobre Pansy. Ah, eu precisava traduzir esta. Esta inveja que ela retrata poucos autores conseguem mostrar, eu acho.

Espero ter outra tradução pronta daqui a pouco. Espero! Reviews talvez me animem. Brincadeira, elas me animarão _com certeza_.

_Review_, por favor?! Gostaria de saber a sua opinião sobre a fic & a tradução. Merci.


End file.
